


Cold Waves

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Incestuous relationship, M/M, Pond, Swimming, caged Bird, late night, sire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A hot summer night brings out surprising confessions.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Cold Waves

Alucard enjoyed the cool water of the deep pond. The woods around the castle provided many distractions, and one of them was the near bottomless pond in the middle of a thick patch of the forest. It was clear that this was a place of retreat, and even refuge. Mostly, refuge from the heat that had gripped the land. The deep pond in this thick forest was a good place to cool down outside of the castle. There were numerous places where he could have cooled down within the stone walls, but that was just not as satisfactory as diving deep into cold waters after a truly insufferable day.

It was a curse, being a powerful vampire. During the daytime, Alucard didn’t have to sleep necessarily, but it still didn’t mean that he could enjoy himself all that much. With how hot it had grown, they had to spend their time in the bowels of the castle, or risk melting from the sheer heat. Of course, this couldn’t happen literally, but it still was insufferable enough. The heat had also made the lord of the castle a bit crabby (which he would never have addressed around his father and sire). So, by coming out here, Alucard was hoping to escape this whole tense situations a while.

It was also a bit lonely out here. Alucard was used to long periods of solitude, but that didn’t necessarily mean he enjoyed them all that much. His father had made him grow used to company again, maybe too much, in some respects. It could also just be the bond to his sire which was calling on him. Blood had a much deeper meaning for their kind, and it showed over and over again. His sire could command him, and he would follow. He could try and resist the command, since he had significant experience himself, but that didn’t mean that he would be successful.

Alucard rubbed along his neck, his eyes half closed. He was a little tense after a long day spent training in the depths of the castle, where the demons were strong enough to give him a challenge. Both him and his father did so regularly, to keep their senses sharp. His sire would regularly challenge him in sparring fights, and not one of those fights was the same as another. Though it did happen occasionally that Alucard found himself under the command of his sire, and then was forced to do as he pleased. That could take on about any shape imaginable. The last time, it had ended with him having to complete several sets of complicated runs through the castle, before he finally was allowed to rest.

His senses slowly pulled Alucard’s attention towards the woods around him, and then, he heard someone entering the pond. He remained where he was, just at the edge before the pond dropped steeply and to depths no one had measured yet. The aura of his sire enveloped him, long moments before the strong arms pulled him back into a tight embrace. Alucard let out a small sigh, his composure relaxing further. The proximity to his father was always a strange mix. There was this familiar feeling of them being father and son, but also the sensation that Dracul, his sire, was here and demanding his full attention. But in such moments, the notion of the sire demanding his attention would quickly swallow up every concern.

“You seem relaxed. More so than during our training.” Gabriel chuckled softly, brushing his fingernails along Alucard’s cheek. The sharp stinging from the scratch created by the brushing motion made Alucard shudder. “Have you come here to cool down?”

“I think you know why I came out here, my lord.” Alucard would just automatically fall into this position, use a more cautious, polite tone. It had taken a while for this to happen, but when it had, his sire had said nothing against it. Quite the opposite – Gabriel seemed to enjoy it even more. “I wanted to be alone for just a while, before I’m at your beck and call again.”

“That seems rather wise of you.” Gabriel’s fingers now dug into Alucard’s wet hair, and the vampire gave a small, pleased growl. “Being at my beck and call, yes? That is a very good thing. I want you at my disposal whenever I wish to have you. Of course, you are still allowed your freedom. I wouldn’t want you to feel like a caged bird.”

Alucard shook his head faintly, already distracted by Gabriel’s wandering hand. Long fingers trailed along his abdomen and towards his groin, then tightened their grip around his manhood. “I would never feel like a caged bird around you. You set me free, in ways you couldn’t fathom.”

Gabriel was apparently quite surprised by those words, as he then slowly nipped at Alucard’s cheek. “You feel free when I’m around? That is something I wouldn’t have expected from your mouth. I always thought that I restrained you, by being your sire and your father. Those two bonds are quite pronounced. Or do you want to tell me what exactly sets you free, Trevor?”

Alucard very gently turned around in Gabriel’s embrace, and leaned his forehead against the elder vampire’s. “You give me a security that allows me to be free of worries about where I will go next. You relieve me of the worries about where you are at all times, as I can feel it within my blood, since you came back to life.” Alucard had closed his eyes, taking in the proximity to his sire. “You lift the doubts on my mind about our relationship, as you will always show exactly what you think of me. So, in very many ways, you set me free.”

Gabriel brushed along the underside of Alucard’s chin, his fingernails twitching lightly, as if they were about to slice open the sensitive skin. “Those are many ways indeed. It seems that instead of clipping your wings, like I had feared, I instead gave you wings that are bigger and more beautiful than I could fathom.”

“If you had clipped my wings, I probably would have long fallen into torpor. I don’t think that I could live without my freedom, not any longer.” Alucard smiled faintly. “I think that the years in solitude taught me that I need security to feel free. I was tied down by so many worries, that I simply could not bear it for much longer. If you had given me even more fears, I think that it would have been enough to crush me.”

Gabriel was stunned by this revelation. Stunned enough that he made no move to protest when Alucard pulled him along, and into deeper water. The steep drop beneath them meant that they sank into the cold pond, soon leaving behind the stifling hot summer night, and sinking into the inviting cold of the water. This was juxtaposed by the heated liplock Alucard soon found himself in. Apparently, his explanation, and the realization that his sire meant so much to him, had Gabriel’s passion up in flames.

The icy cold would have numbed someone falling into the pond within minutes, but to them, it was a welcome embrace, and the feeling that they were most familiar with. Alucard smiled into the embrace and just allowed the passion to roll through his body in heated waves. He was truly free, in mind and in body.


End file.
